Sunnyside Down
by radiany
Summary: It’s a quarter past twelve and they’re officially late for their wedding. [SetoMai, SetoJou, JouMai, SetoJouMai, starring things we want]


**Labels **shonen-ai; het; a threesome, of sorts; OOC; futurefic; tardiness; fluff; some profanity; oneshot; drabble; pg13

**[beforehand]**

Inspired by sunfreak's "Some Kind of Love." Cheesiness and melodramatic actions; you were warned [in other words: tongue-biting, tooth-rotting fluff, so-out-of-character-it'll-make-you-scream fluff. Have fun].

**--**

**Sunnyside Down**

**--**

Jounouchi's starting to slow down.

He's panting but still manages to shout an indignant yell for Mai to slow down, damn it. Mai's still rushing, but she manages to smirk at him, saying what, can't keep up with a _girl_? Jounouchi thinks that maybe she should stop hanging around Kaiba.

Speaking of Kaiba…

Jounouchi gives an inward smile at the agitated look on Kaiba's face; being dragged down a city block with Mai's long, insistent fingernails digging into your arm could do that to a guy. Mai would probably grab onto _him_ as well, but she needs her other hand to grip the skirts of her wedding gown as to keep them from getting dirty. Jounouchi wonders if he should be glad, because the sun's wasting no time soaking into his back, he's getting awfully tired (and he thinks that he might melt on the sidewalk), and fuck, he _hates_ tuxedoes with a passion. Maybe if Mai dragged him along, he wouldn't have to run to keep up with her.

They're still a mile from the church, it's five minutes after twelve, and they're going to be late if they don't reach it within ten minutes.

Kaiba thinks that it's all very stupid. Not the wedding in particular, but the rushing (being-dragged-on-the-sidewalk by his engaged, though it was almost worth it to see his best man run after him), the last-minute planning, the fact that Mai had _conveniently_ forgotten the time, and the idea of having it in the summer. Why not winter? At least it would be cooler and more…elegant. He wonders if he should call a taxi, but he knows that Mai won't wait for it even if it's on its way; besides, there seems to be an afternoon traffic jam because there's honking to his left and people cursing to his right. Jounouchi's still running towards him and Kaiba hides an inward smile because Jounouchi looks exhausted and about ready to collapse. Maybe it was a good idea to have _accidentally_ lost everything of important value to bargain with for a bus ride (though it had been Mai's fault in the first place).

They could've been something, you know. But when Kaiba was infatuated with Jounouchi, Jounouchi had fallen in love with Mai, with her flawless legs and luscious skin and come-hither looks. And when Jounouchi began to fancy Kaiba, Kaiba was seduced by Mai, with her flashy personality and subtle ways of caring and haughty retorts.

Mai started it for the money, despite the fact that she hated his egotism. Kaiba continued it for the media, despite the fact that Mai reminded him too much of Jounouchi for it to be comfortable.

They'd gotten used to it.

Still, he feels awkward every time he looks into Jounouchi's eyes, shining brightly with guilty hope and shameless acceptance. Their fingers brush together when Jounouchi finally catches up, mainly because Mai has paused, and they both gasp, softly, as the touch burns onto their skin. Kaiba jerks back, bewildered, and Jounouchi just looks down at where their hands met, ashamed. Almost timidly, they look up and into the other's eyes, watching, waiting.

Yes, they could've been something.

Mai knows this and all she does is smile. They look at her and suddenly all they see is a shimmering goddess of light, with windblown hair that she'll be sure to fix and a disheveled gown that she'll be sure to complain about.

Later.

Without a word, she pulls back her white gloves before grabbing both of their hands and pulling them up, saying with a saucy smirk that they're both idiots. Kaiba raises an eyebrow and Jounouchi snaps something back, flustered, but she only laughs – a lighthearted laugh that makes their hearts soar up their throats, as if she wasn't worried at all.

They're running again. The sun's still burning into their backs and it almost makes them want to lie down and sleep in the middle of the street, but they keep going.

The clock tower rings its bell, signaling that it's a quarter past twelve and now they're officially late for their wedding.

Yet it's summertime, and Jounouchi's hair is hot against Kaiba's cheek, and Kaiba's suit is getting itchy, and the hem of Mai's wedding gown is ultimately ruined.

They don't care at all.

**fin.**

**[afterward]**

Finished June 26th, 2004.

Written and modified in 43 minutes.

718 words.

Sugary, fluffily, sweet. shrugs I don't remember much of sunfreak's ficlet, only that it was wonderful and that I loved it. A little bit of everything for you all.

…Though…Kaiba asked _Jounouchi_ to be his _best man_. Even if they were "could've-been" lovers, it's still too much to comprehend. Kaiba as the groom and Jounouchi as his best man…How weird is that?

**endlog[12:15 pm]**


End file.
